


Chemical Fires

by CanadianCat



Series: Town of Salem stuff [4]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, and i dont wanna write jami murdering someone., cause austin and jami would result in murder., here we go., the two favs besides jami.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianCat/pseuds/CanadianCat
Summary: Yoca and Austin finally meet at the town center, and decide to try things out as entertainment.





	Chemical Fires

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is for Dae and Vars? Also I don't know how chemical fires work I'm just winging it. I'm not really proud of this either but just..take it from me.

Yoca had came with bottles of flammable chemicals, a whole garbage bag full of them in fact. She had too many laying around that she never used for her experiments. So, she decided to ring up the town's known Arsonist to help her get rid of them. Chemical fires were always fun, weren't they? Austin had the fuck ton of lighter fluid and the matches and lighters. They were ready to get rid of them and to create the best show they'd ever see. They'd do it at night to create more effect and to see the flames better.

 

Unfortunately, almost all the town heard about it, and most of them were currently getting ready.

Yoca had left the house early, saying she had 'business to attend to', even though the two dads and the mother knew exactly what was going on. Liana, however, had no idea. She was one of the two townies out of the loop, the other being John, Austin's brother. Austin was already in the town square, preparing the fun they were about to have. Austin waved over to her as soon as he saw the glowing eyes in the distance. He was sitting cross-legged and giggling like a maniac, shaking up his lighter fluid.

"Hey. Good to know I found someone willing to do this."

"No problem lady! Fire's always fun to me!!"

"Well chemicals are my specialty. If you ever want to do this again, I'm sure there's some more I missed."

Then Austin caught his eyes on the garbage bag. His smile slowly formed ear to ear, as he giggled even more.

"Ohhh this is about to be FUN!!"

"Mhm. It certainly is."

She opened up the bag to reveal a huge amount of bottles, all filled with different chemicals, some large bottles, some pocket sized ones. Austin pulled out a few pocket sized ones and studied them closely.

"Pocket sized? Why?"

"Self-defense. 1. It's acid, and 2. Glass. Makes for the perfect getaway combo."

"Niiice. You really know what you're doing!"

Austin grabbed out all the bottles and set them out, studying them over.

"Okay. Which ones will cause the explosion. I want those first."

Yoca slid half the bottles forward, sighing. She lifted up her mask a little bit to breathe in the clean air.

"Might as well get the last of the clean air I can."

Austin was already fiddling with the lids as he got the lighter fluid and matches ready. Yoca could barely see and this point and backed away, constantly feeling for the stairs on the stand. He poured the fluid in and lit the match, tossing the bottle in the air and throwing the match up with it. All the townies could see was a sudden flash of fire, as Austin cheered.

"Yay!! Fire!!!!"

Yoca softly smiled as she watched his face light up with the fire. Sometimes it even sparked and blew up like tiny fireworks. And Austin absolutely loved it.

Soon enough he grabbed the other half and did the same, watching the fire burn in a trail. He loved everything about this. And honestly? So did Yoca.

 

And it certainly wasn't a day any townie would forget anytime soon.


End file.
